The Forsaken
by Noellebby
Summary: Small town, southern girl Bella knows nothing outside the small town of Forsaken. She doesn't understand that evil exists. Dark Cullens.


_**An: I own nothing. All SM. **_

Ain't no bright lights, or sidewalks crowded with briefcase holding business type people here; where I'm from. The thing is round here, everybody knows, everybody. Let me make it clear, there ain't not one soul moved here in along time.

Forsaken, Louisiana - home to 2684 people, well 2685 people, if you count me that is. Forsaken's always been a small town, sometimes I think "Who would want to live in a place called Forsaken?" Somewhat creepy is you ask me, but then again I love my hometown and the people in it. Aside from your usual, 'stay up drunk till 4 in mornin' in your front lawn rednecks,' we ain't got no murder or repulsive hatred round here.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, have resided in this small town my entire life. All seventeen years, of my life. Twenty minutes out passed State Road 68, down through the dirt road, and walking distance from the town cemetery - my daddy and I live. My great great granddaddy built our house back in 1864. I imagine, when it was first built it was beautiful. It still kinda is, but slight rundown and covered in moss. The front porch still has the original swing on it, squeaks at night when the wind is heavy, Which most nights it is, mostly cause the whole house is surrounded by large shady oak trees. In the back yard, right next to the pond there is this willow tree, melancholy type tree in my opinion, but anyway, it had always been my favorite. For my fifth birthday, daddy told me he had to work so I would have to stay with Gran till he could come get me. Around six that day, right before the sun set, he came and got me. Made me keep my eyes shut tight until he told me to open them. I remember him holding my hand and walking me through the yard. As we stopped, and whispered Happy Birthday in my ear, and told me to open my eyes. When my eyes fluttered open, right front of me was the willow tree. Instead of just the tree, there hanging from the thick branches was a swing. A swing I had begged him for, and now he had made it for me. I hugged him tightly, as he smiled down at me.

"Happy Birthday, baby bee," he whispered.

My father was, is the greatest person in my life. Since I was born, my daddy has always been there for me. He's a loving father, and respected man of the community. Chief of Police, in our little podunk town.

Forsaken, is only ten miles, in total. So small, it's not even on the map. All together there are three schools, an elementy, middle, and high school. Two local supermarkets. One gas station. Town library. A police station, a couple small bars, and one very old church. If you need anything our town does not have, you will have to drive a half hour to get to the next perish. Us locals, prefer it that way, anyway. Drama free, and quiet.

Sometimes, I wonder what it is like in big city, far away from here. It must be somethin' because it got my mama to abandon daddy and me. Daddy always tells me, mama left because she didn't understand this place. That she, never wanted to be here, and she blamed him, not me for getting her to stay as long as she did. I don't know much about her, other than she had dreams of the big city. I suppose I was not in her dreams. Daddy and I were just her mistake. I do not care if I ever see her again. There's nothin' that she could say or do to apologize, for her to make me forgive her. Daddy and Gran are all I have. Gran lives with us. She insists on taking care of us, and has been ever since mama left. A parental figure, a role model, and the greatest woman I know.

So let's summarize my life in general. I'm Bella, seventeen years of life, in Forsaken, Louisiana. I live in a two story old plantation house with daddy(who is police chef) and Gran. i think that covers everything.

June 18, 2010

Summer. 98 degrees of pure heat. Hot enough that layin' in the sun for twenty minutes, is enough to get you tan, or for some people sun burnt. I always tan, but it only last a couple days before my skin turns back to pale. Schools over for the summer and I do not work till tomorrow, so here I sit in my bright pink lawn chair, beggin' for some color. I start a new job tomorrow. Billy Black, a friend of daddy, offered me a waitressin' job at his bar - Black Clearwater. Black for Billy's last name, and Clearwater for Harry's Last name. Harry is his business partner/close friend. Real original name for their bar right? Anyway, the regulars that come in, watch sports, and stare at all the waitresses. I'm seventeen and a virgin, but I like to look good. The cuter ya are, the better the tips, and I could sure use some money. Money that would help me. I ain't all about leavin', but I would like to open up a little bar of my own one day. The only thing I have ever wanted since I was a little girl, watchin' the football games and eatin' fried chicken with my dad at the Black Clearwater.

"Baby B, earth to baby b." - I peek out of the corner of my big floppy hat, to see Jake, aka Billy's son and my best friend.

"What are you doin, here?" I smile.

"Did I interrupt the inner voice in that pretty little head of yours? You seemed deep in thought?" He pauses a moment. "...I came to tell you the latest news."

He knows me better than anyone. I always have my head in the clouds. Daddy says, if people could see in my head that they'd see the musings of a eccentric quirky girl.

"I was thinking about my first day tomorrow. At work I mean."

Latest news? I wonder. The gossip mill has been out of commission for a couple weeks now.

"Interestin' news? Let me have it."

I ramble a lot.

"I'm sure you will do fine. You know I'll be there all day to keep you on your toes," he laugh. "Oh yeah, news. Long version, or short version?"

"Come in the house, I'll make us some iced tea, and you can tell me the long."

He followed me through the yard, and up the porch steps, till we were in the house.

"Take your shoes off. I just mopped."

After pouring some iced tea in a couple glasses, we sat down and I stare at home waitin' on the big news. He chugs his tea, and looks at me a moment. He does this on purpose, hoping I'll become impatient. I tap my severely bitten fingernails on the tape.

"Okay, so pops heard from Harry, who heard from Sue, who volunteers at the hospital with Leigh Pearl. Well Leigh told Sue, a new there's a new doctor coming to town soon. Apparently the old farmhouse down by the creek has been bought. So I dug a little further and well I could not find any other information. But I knew if I told ya, that you would wanna help me find out more."

Jake talks so fast, spiting out information like a freakin encyclopedia, but luckily I kept up with him - And this was extremely big news. The last person that moved here was two years ago, Bree Tanner's family, I knew her for all of three weeks. Her parents were Yankees born and raised and they did not like the south in the least. They moved away, and not nobody saw them again.

"You know I'll help. I have a full day of nothin'. So let me take a shower, and we can get some research done. Would you do me like a real big favor and clean our dishes. Gran's in Monroe, and daddy will not be happy if the dishes ain't washed." My voice is actually speedier than Jakes.

Bella - 1 Jake - 0.

Every things a competition between us. Part of being best friends, and growing up together. One always tryna out beat the other.

"Ya, ya. But cha owe meh." He laughed, him making fun of my southern accent. Just the perks of growing up in the south. I have been told many times, I have the cutest accent of all the southerners in this town. Way to boost my already cocky ego.

'Not cocky Bella, confidence.' I silently tell myself.

Ten minutes, later I standing naked, fresh outta the shower, and staring my reflection down in the mirror. I have a nice light beige color to my skinny, yet toned body. I would look really good in my uniform tomorrow.

After a blowdry, hairspray, and light makeup I get dressed. Dressed in my favorite thin strapped, to the knee, white summer dress. Slipping on my cowboy boots, I race down stair to get started on research. Technically, you would call it bein' nosy.

"Ready to go, I just gotta leave daddy a note, just in case he comes home early."

Daddy

Went out with Jake. I'll be home to make you supper.

Love Baby B.

"Let's get this done," I smile, mischievously.

Jake holds his arm out to me, and I intertwine mine with his.

_**The Cullens will show up in next couple chapters. **_

_**Kind of a short chapter, but I want to know what you all think. If you like it let me know and I'll put up a new chapter. Thank you (:**_


End file.
